goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Up a Tree
Up a Tree is the 10th episode in Season 1 of Good Luck Charlie. Episode Summary The Duncan family are all cranky because Mrs. Dabney has a new dog that she keeps outside during the night. The dog barks all night, leading the Duncan family not having any sleep for the past few days. To get Mrs. Dabney to bring the dog inside during night-time, they invite her for tea. After they ask her for the favor, she agrees, but only if they cut down one of the branches of their acorn tree that grows into her garden, dropping acorns everywhere. Bob agrees, but PJ and Teddy are against it because that branch holds their treehouse from their childhood. They decide to protest against Bob by staying in the treehouse until he takes back his deal with Mrs. Dabney. Bob is annoyed that his children never obey his orders but always follow Amy, so Bob tries to lure Teddy and PJ to stop protesting; he starts that by making a barbeque for "His family, the ones on the ground" right outside the treehouse. PJ and Teddy are tempted for the meat, PJ uses his toy fishing rod to get the steak but fails. PJ and Teddy fight with each other, leading to PJ falling out of the window; nearly almost falling on the ground and Teddy saves PJ. But after that, they both realize that even after years since their childhood they haven't changed. To prove that they can work together, they carry on staying in the treehouse. Even during dinner PJ and Teddy remain in the treehouse, which annoys Bob even more. Amy realises that PJ and Teddy are doing what they have been taught by them: standing up for what they believe in. She, Charlie and Gabe take sides with PJ and Teddy up in the treehouse. Soon Mrs. Dabney arrives and forces Bob to go up into the treehouse and sort out his family. Bob does so, but then takes sides with his family and calls the deal off with Mrs. Dabney. However, since all 6 members of the family are up in the treehouse at the same time, the weight is too much, so the treehouse breaks and the Duncans fall out of the tree. Bob tells Mrs. Dabney that the branch is gone, so she has to agree to keep her dog inside during the night, but she the reveals that the dog wasn't hers at all, but she was just dog sitting for a few days. The Duncans then start to rebuild the treehouse for Charlie. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was watched by 3.0 million viewers, which makes it the least watched episode of Season 1 along with Kwikki Chick. Production Information *This episode was leaked on Youtube two weeks before its premiere. International Premieres *July 31, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *Bob's Big Daddy apron finally makes an appearance ("Study Date"). *Fourth time Gabe is asked to leave the room ("Study Date", "Dance Off", "Charlie is 1!"). *This is the second time Amy is stressed in the morning ("Study Date") Allusions *At the end, Bob disguised as Jason from the movie Friday the 13th. *''When Charlie hangs from the tree by a baby backpack, it is an allusion to that title of the title of the song, ("Hang in There Baby").'' * PJ mistakes Martin Luther King with Michael Jackson's ''hit song Billie Jean'' and thinks he was a civil war fighter. Running gags * Amy and Teddy asking Gabe how old is he. * The fishing pole falling down to the barbecue and Gabe finding a hook in his steak. * Bob's chainsaw. * Bob unsuccessfully trying to scare Gabe, who is actually afraid of his mother. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Star *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes